The Misadventures of Kat and Quinn
by Josei No Akai
Summary: Kat, the girl with strange red eyes, and Quinn a girl with multiple skills, grew up together at Wammys. What happens when they search out L offering their help for the Kira case? Can L ever trust these abnormal teens? And what does Near, Mello, and Matt have to do with this? L soon finds out that these girls are far beyond even his own deductions. L x OC Matt x OC
1. Chapter 1

'Where the hell is he!? We've been searching for two months now. Thank god we have enough money for this.'* I thought to my self, walking down the busy sidewalk of the Kantō region of Japan. I wasn't paying enough attention to remember the name of the town we were in. I think it was, um... Kawasaki? I should really pay more attention to my surroundings. I looked ahead of me to see my practically insane, best friend, Quinn. She was walking faster than me and pushing her way through the crowd, every once and while looking back at me. Her actions remind me of a curious puppy, wanting to explore new territory, but at the same time reluctant to stray from her owner or in this case her friend.  
We were about to cross another road, but I was tired of walking! I wasn't much mussel, plus I generally dislike going outside. I prefer the safe inside where I could control the world from my computer*. I looked up to find Quinn already across the street stretched in front of me. I began to cross but being the smart person I am wasn't paying very much attention to my surroundings. I broke the one of the rules all mothers gave to their children, not that I ever had a mother to tell me this. I was hit, thrown onto the hood of a car, then back on the pavement.  
A stinging pain erupted on my knees but looking down told me it wasn't too bad, for now that is. Thank god he wasn't going to fast or it could have been worse. I inspected my goggles finding one lens slightly shattered. The man got out of his car and kneeled down next to me from my place on the ground. I looked at him; above his head floating in red letters was the name Matsuda Touta. I knew that name... somewhere... but where? Then it hit me, that name was on the list of task force members, Matt had given us a list of their names to help us in our little quest.  
I've always been able to see names. They say I'm just like B, but I'm not a murderer. Everybody knows I'm too much of an air head for that. The man, who was apparently named Matsuda, stared at me and I realized he asked me something.  
"Im sorry, what did you say?" I asked returning my attention to him, I took the hand he offered me, as I stood I tried to ignore the pain in my knees I let out a hiss of pain  
His face grew even more worried at the noise I emitted, "Im really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! Do I need to call someone for you? "He asked quickly. I got scared and quickly said no. I looked to Quinn who was standing now next to me, but had yet to say anything. I looked back to Matsuda and said, "You're with the task force right?"  
His eyes widened "How did you know?" he quickly stuttered out, clearly he was very surprised. Looking around I saw a crowd was beginning to form.  
"We should talk somewhere else." Quinn said helping me limp over to Matsuda's car. Quinn climbed into the back seat after helping me in and stuck some mint gum in her mouth. God knows where she gets it 'cause it sure isn't coming out of our travel money. Matsuda reluctantly got in the car and began driving again.  
"How do you know I'm in the task force? What do you want? "He asked, sounding slightly scared of us. Who wouldn't be? We were a couple of shady looking teenagers  
I was dressed in a black shirt and shorts with knee high black and red socks with union jack boots, along with a rainbow bandana around my neck and steampunk goggles holding most of my long curly red hair out of my face except the occasional little curl that hung to the side of my face. My red eyes also unnerved people who weren't expecting them, Quinn wasn't much better though.  
Quinn wore her long black hair down with a head band with a black, white and red rose on it, to keep her hair off her face, a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt covered her torso and pants that started black at the waste and faded red covered her legs, black combat boots shined to perfection were laced on her feet and fingerless gloves covered her hands. We didn't look like happy little high school girls; instead we looked like the type of girls that hid in alleyways waiting to mug people.  
"To see L, he's my cousin." I replied coming out of my thoughts. I was distantly related to L and B. We only met L once or twice, mostly passing him in the halls of the orphanage. He most likely won't remember us, but we don't care, we just want to meet him again, to help him.  
"Ok, who are you and how do you know where he is?" Matsuda questioned me.  
" I am Kat, and this is my friend, Quinn. I know because an old friend of L's told us." I answered bored tone of voice. This guy is so far our best chance at finding L. We came to a red light and he just sat there, thinking over my answer.  
"Fine, but if your lying, and he doesn't know you, then you two are in big trouble." I smiled as the light turned green and we started moving again.  
We pulled up to a large building that seemed too tall, for just L and the investigation team. Matsuda pulled up into the parking garage and told us to wait there, but as soon as he was out of sight, we bolted from the car and moved as fast as we could to stick the small green USB into the small slot in the side of the keyboard outside the door and I began typing the enter code to start the hack. The eye scan, check. Finger print scan, check. Access code, check. We were in, and all cameras frozen on their current picture. I strode through the door with slight pride, Quinn walking behind me shaking her head at my stupidity. We moved fast through the white wall maze that L called a building, eventually finding the elevator and noticing the light above said it was currently at the second floor. I reached to press the little glowing button, but Quinn grabbed my hand and drug me toward the stairs.  
After painfully climbing the stairs with my scraped and bloody knees, we moved to the closest open door, hearing voices from there. We peeked in and there he was, the man we spent two whole months looking for.

"L!" we both screamed like little kids. He looked at us surprised and before we could do anything two guys pulled us into the room and had our hands behind our backs. Damn, if only it were Sunday*.

* * *

Hey thank you for reading, and just to let you know we update every two weeks.

Two because I am a very busy child what with high school and my choir concerts and competitions and regionals… yeah I'm usually a very busy person though my best friend(my beta) and I will work hard to have a good chapter up every two weeks.

It'll be hard but we'll make it fun and enjoyable and as good of a story as we can get.

So once again thank you for reading, be sure to review, and see you in two weeks!~

And now I hand the keyboard to Cheshire~

* * *

Hokay well, first thing first, HI! And I hope you like this story, despite what she says, Josei has brilliant ideas, she just doesn't know how to write them down, this usually ends with me yelling to her to write and publish them. This story is the first time the yelling has actually worked, so you can thank my loud mouth for it. Lol and another thing, THANK YOU for actually reading the story and the very awkwardly typed author note~ Also! Quinn and Kat (incase you haven't noticed) are based on us, I'm Quinn and yes I'm that psycho in real life and Josei is that…what's the word… SPECIAL! Yes, special is the word. And again THANK YOU SO MUCH and farewell to you~!

Luv~

Josei no Akai ^_~

And

Cheshiresapprentice (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"L!" we both screamed like little kids. We rushed across the room not even getting halfway across it before we felt tight grips on our arms. He looked at us surprised and before we could do anything the two guys pulled us farther into the room and had our hands secured behind our backs. Damn, if only it were Sunday.  
"Matsuda, you idiot, you told them?" L asked still using his monotone voice, no trace of panic whatsoever, as the other officers bound our hands. Matsuda bowed his head slightly, failure evident on his face.  
"No he didn't! We knew! L don't you remember us? It's me Quinn, and Kat too!" Quinn yelled out, struggling slightly against the captor.  
"Please, you probably don't remember us but I can prove we know you! We went to Wammys and I-I… I know your name!" I yelled in panic. It probably wasn't the best idea to let others know that I knew that, but I was desperate. L eyes widened in panic, just for a second, and then returned to their usual black depths. We had just got here and L already hates us. That's a new record; he actually beat Rogers's time by five minutes.  
I looked back to see the names of our captors. The names 'Yagami Soichiro' and 'Shuichi Aizawa' floated in red Japanese characters above their heads. I looked further back to see 'Quillish Wammy' and 'L Lawleit' in English toward the back of the room. Damn him, I know Mr. Wammy knows us! Why isn't he saying anything!?  
It took me a few minutes to realize every one was staring at me with shocked, wide eyes, at my slip of information, at least I didn't say his name. That would've been bad.  
Finally, L spoke: "Well judging from the email I got from Roger, you are the girls that escaped from the school to meet me." He quickly put a spoonful of what appeared to b ice cream into his mouth then continued, "But still you are not yet trust worthy, especially if you know my name. I can't throw you in the street with that information so you both will be placed in solitary confinement." We could do nothing as Mr. Wammy took us into separate rooms, searched us (taking away my tech., and the remains of the gum packets in Quinn's pockets), handcuffed us, and basically left us to die of boredom by ourselves.  
Quinn will not be very happy. She tends to get a little… out of control, while left on her own for long periods of time… it's not pretty. I fought back as Mr. Wammy tried to take my handkerchief away. My hands cuffed behind my back, I could only do so much. I bit his hand hard as he reached for it. I jumped to my feet and ran to the other side of the room.  
"No you can't have it! It's hers!" I screamed at him as he came toward me again. This time he grabbed my arms and I kicking him in the stomach. I felt bad for this but then again I don't care who you are, you don't touch my handkerchief! By then I think he'd given up as he led me out of the room and down the hall, and into a cell. I looked around and noticed a camera with a mic by it hanging from the ceiling; at least I can bug L to no end. The room was gray with a small bed in the corner, a toilet behind a screen in the other corner, and no shower. Great!

L's pov

I don't know what to think of those two. I looked up there files in Wammys and they've both been there until two months ago. They have very high grades, with Quinn being fourth highest right after Matt, and Kat coming after her. Kat was majoring in electronics and hacking, while Quinn was highest in anything to do with detective work. I was impressed with them, but they also confused me. I read further into there files and found they had set up quite a few pranks over the years and had become friend with three very familiar boys.  
And they some how know my name. I saw Kats eyes; they were red, just like BB's. Maybe that was it; maybe she had eyes like his? But how? And better yet, will she end up just like him?  
I looked back to the screens. Misa was confined a week before they came and she was still refusing to talk. Quinn was talking to herself while walking around the room. She appears to have gum wrappers laying about the room; I'll have to get Watari to search her again. She had also gotten her arms out from behind her back. They should be interesting to monitor.

…..DAY ONE….

I observed them throughout the night, nothing of my interest happened… Kat, still wearing that rainbow handkerchief, spent the night sitting calmly and asking me random and sometimes personal questions while singing the 'jeopardy' theme. Quinn stared at the wall; occasionally she would jump up from her spot and yell about her victory.  
In all honesty, it was getting annoying.

….DAY THREE….

Quinn was walking about her room singing Jolly Holiday from Mary Poppins, quite badly too, when she stopped suddenly and looked to the floor. "That's it! Flying Mint bunny come here and look at this!" she exclaimed while pretending to write something on the floor. "It has to be John! John murdered Wendy!" She yelled while standing back up and attempted to pose dramatically, well as dramatic as she could get with handcuffs on, while yelling out for the tenth time that day: "Yet another case solved by the great detective Q!" Watari still couldn't locate where she kept her stashes of gum.  
Kat was sitting calmly in her room. Every now and then she would ask L questions. "Can I have my DS back?" She still had her rainbow handkerchief tied around her neck. She looked to the camera and wondered what Quinn was doing, but it was Saturday so she already had a pretty good idea. Every other meal, she had gotten an apple but she never ate them, she simply left them around the room.  
That night though, as L watched the girls, Watari came into Kats cell and took the handkerchief off her as she slept. But the next morning, when she woke up, she threw a fit. She ran around every corner of the room tearing everything up and throwing everything she could, impressive display o destruction for someone who had their hands behind their back. By noon she simply curled up on her bed and stayed there the rest of the day refusing to eat.  
Quinn was also quiet and stayed sitting that day, as if feeling her friend's pain from the other room.  
For the rest of the week they stayed like that but Quinn still talked to herself quietly. L actually started to feel bad as he realized that bandana meant quite a lot to the young girl. She did say she was from Wammys. All kids there have something they're tightly attached to. For her it must have been the bandana. L wondered what types of memories were held with the bandana, if they had the same emotional value as L held his particular object. After a few minutes L lost himself in the thoughts that were so rarely visited. He did not notice Kat drift into a fitful slumber.

Kat awakened after only an hour of falling asleep, she had a nightmare…again. She quickly composed herself then snuck a glance at the camera. No change, not that it was surprising. Kat leaned against the wall and stared the the floor trying to dispel the harsh memories of her past. After a while at staring into nothing she found herself thinking of her bittersweet days at Wammys.  
Those days were the best of her life, but at the same time the worst. Quite the contradiction. She met so many new people and gained so many new friends, but her past would still haunt her and she would still cry.  
She remembered her first day in Wammys like it was yesterday.

….FLASHBACK….

It was another rainy day in England, not an uncommon one, as the sleek black car pulled up to the gates of the orphanage/institute. A man by the name of Quillish Wammy opened the back car door and a red haired thirteen year old with red eyes slipped out. She had a rainbow bandana, half turned red of blood, clutched in her hands. She was small for her age, looking to be almost ten. She was led in and had a talk with the head of the orphanage, Roger, but she didn't pay much attention. They led her to a room with two beds and left her there with her luggage.

The room was small and plain. It had two beds on opposite sides of the room with dressers at the end of both. Each had there own nightstand next to them and as large desk to the right with a computer. Gum wrappers littered the left side of the room, as the walls had multiple drawings and equations written on them.

All in all, it was a mess. They said the girl she was roomed with was two years older and mostly stuck to herself. She also had the fourth highest grades here, so maybe she could be a good study partner.

As she began to unpack the door opened to reveal a short girl with long black hair. She wore all black and had a black, white, and red rose headband. She walked over and put her hand out, most likely to shake, and said "I'm Quinn, your new roommate. Welcome to your new life. What's your new name?" she asked still holding her hand out. The small red head grabbed hers and shook it.

"I'm Kat. And thank you." Suddenly they heard a small knock at the door.

"It's open Near" Quinn yelled at it. In walked a boy around her age, possibly the same height, but she couldn't tell from her spot on the other side of the room. He walked in and introduced himself and turned to Quinn. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked her seriously. She looked him in the eyes and realized it must be important and asked, "Sure what do you need?" he led her out of the room and Kat being ever curious decided to follow.

Boy did she make the wrong decision. Near led Quinn down the hall to the play room where a blonde boy was busy ripping a bunch of toys apart. Kat stepped out from behind Quinn and said, "You shouldn't do that! What if other people want to play with those?" Kat had never socialized much as a child, as she was always homeschooled and never found any purpose in leaving the comfort of her computer in he room, meaning she had never dealt with bullies before.  
The boy stopped and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "What did you say to me?" he asked through grit teeth. Kat swallowed and repeated "You shouldn't do that." She said more quietly. The boy raised his fist and readied to punch her but a red headed boy with goggles grabbed his arm before he could.

"Mello! What did I tell you about hurting the new kids, especially the girls?"

"Stay outta this Matt!"

"No you need to calm down!"

"Shut up Matt!"  
The boy then let go of Kat and yanked his arm from the other boys grasp. "Leave me the hell alone!" The boy called Mello then proceeded to stomp out of the room and down the hall. The red head called Matt the turned to Kat.

"Sorry about him, Roger found his chocolate stash and confiscated it, so he's been acting bitchy lately." He apologized for his friend "I'm Matt, and you must be the new kid. What's your name?" he asked the small girl.

She blinked twice and then replied "Kat" in a small sheepish voice slowly sinking back toward Quinn, while said teen pulled her back defensively.

"Matt, the last thing she needs is to get stuck hanging out with you and Mello." Quinn spoke as she pulled Kat behind her, and left with out saying another thing. But Kat still turned around and waved goodbye to him as she was dragged from the room.

Weeks, then months passed at Wammys as Kat slowly came out of her shell, talking to more people and hanging out with Quinn and Near. After about a year she began talking more with Matt and even Mello from time to time. Eventually Mello even became like a brother to her, but she had always had a crush on Matt. She could even remember getting her first game.

She had been in Matt's room watching him play his DS and just talking while Mello was eating his chocolate on the other side of the room while jumping into the conversation every now and again. Just before she left back to her room, Matt had given her his old DS and a few games. She thanked him hugged him and from that point on became an obsessed gamer. Her favorite gaming series was 'The Legend of Zelda'. She truly hated having to leave her Xbox back at the orphanage but at least she had her DS. When she and Quinn had left, Matt had hacked some money from the school system and even given them the name of each Task Force member for Kat to find them with. Mello Mat and even Near promised they'd catch up to them when they could. They couldn't take much; only a small bag with a change of clothes, the money, and for Kat her DS and games.

They had left their perfectly happy lives just to wander around Japan and get locked away in a small room for a week.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Kat whispered to herself and then slipped back into another fitful and light sleep.

* * *

**Wow those two weeks went by so slow… *sigh* I missed you guys~!**

**Erma Gerd you guys~ I recently became a Doctor Who fan. I am in love with Matt Smith. So comment if you are a Doctor Who fan as well, and remember…**

**Don't blink.**

******Luv~**  
**Josei no Akai ^_~**

* * *

**Hello again~ I be excited~! For lots of reasons~! 1st because this is my favourite chapter ever! And 2nd because I got Josei hooked on Doctor Who (wasn't that hard) that and Christmas is coming up! So Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate it Happy whatever is politically correct for you! So second chapter~ very exciting, a plot is developing questions about the characters are being asked and answered at the same time~ So fun well Josei is pushing me for this authors note to be done, sooo...SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS (I hope we get some for this chapter, if not that makes this note awkward) **

**~Cheshiresapprentice ****：****)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it had been two months. After the girls had left, Rodger put the entire orphanage under lock down fearing that other kids would try to run away as well. He also questioned us many times, trying to get us to tell him where they were headed, but we wouldn't budge.

They made a decision to find and help L with the Kira case, and when they make up their minds to do something, they will never back down. And if anyone stands in their way (or rats them out, in this situation) they would either attempt to kill them or simply hate them forever.

But anyway, it took two months for Rodger to realize that he wasn't gonna find them any time soon, and that no one else was showing signs of trying to escape also. He finally let everyone roam freely in the courtyards and garden.

Bad idea, Rodger.

That was the night we had been waiting for. As soon as everyone was asleep we grabbed our bags and all three of us took of down the street and into town, making our way to the airport. It was pretty late and there weren't many flights heading out to soon, but we found one to America that left in a couple of hours. We bought our tickets with the money I had stolen from the Wammys.

We flew to America and across the states then into Japan. I suggested that we steal a car and drive that to where L and the task force worked but Mello hit me of course, saying that it was a stupid idea, so instead we hired a taxi and paid him to drive us there using the directions that I amazingly hacked from L's personal computer.

And soon enough, we were in front of the towering gray structure. We stood there in front of the building for a moment, all three of us looking up at one of the security cameras. Being the three smartest kids in Wammys we knew that Watari had seen us, and was most likely making his way to the front now to unlock the doors.

As soon as he did, the questions began "What are you boys doing here? First it was Kat and Quinn and now its you?" he began and I looked to my left to see Mello standing next to his bag eating a chocolate bar, while to my right Near was simply standing and twirling his white hair. I took it upon my self to answer; I shrugged my stripped shoulders and pushed some of my red hair out of the way of my goggles that were currently strapped over my eyes.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't send you back to Wammys with the girls this very instant?" he continued, not quite happy with our reply.

At this we perked up, Near and my reason being because we wanted to see them. Mello's because he wanted to help L, and even though he wouldn't admit it he wanted to see them too.

Near spoke first "May we see them?" he asked still twirling his hair he looked slightly hopeful. He and Quinn had always been good friends. I also knew Mello wanted to see Kat with the way he also stopped munching on his chocolate in anticipation of the answer. He and Kat, after their fist meeting, had become like siblings to each other, while Kat and myself became even closer.

Watari sighed, and nodded as he led us into the building and down a few halls up and elevator and into a bright room with multiple monitors on the walls. The first thing I noticed was Kat on one of the big screens curled up on a small bed with her hands cuffed behind her back. The way she looked made the previous worry increase tenfold.

The others must have seen her and Quinn as we all yelled out "Kat, Quinn!" receiving strange looks from the other people in the room.

"Ah, Near, Mello, Matt, how lovely of you to join us," said a man with raven black hair sticking up in different directions, dark circles under his almost black eyes, sitting with his legs to his chest, and surrounded by sweats.

First thought on him: Must be L.

Compared to all the other pansies in the suits he has to be him. No one goes into Wammys and comes out prim, proper, and wearing a suit. That's just not how it happens.

But I didn't care about that right now; I wanted to know why my girlfriend was locked up in a cell! But I wasn't the only one apparently. No matter who you are, if you hurt Kat, you have to go through Mello and myself. Mello charged at 'L' while screaming, "What the hell?! What did she do to get locked up?! Let her go!" though the other guys in the room grabbed him and pulled him back.  
I stood there glaring at 'L', knowing that I could do nothing but hope he'll listen to us and release them.

"As I'm sure you boys have figured out, I am L. I have your friends locked up for a reason also. But first I'd like to speak with Kat alone. Though I will give you all a moment to talk with her if you want" he spoke with a monotone voice as he walked over to us.

He handed me a rainbow handkerchief, said something to Watari and returned to his work at the computer.

I laid there in complete silence, staring at the wall in front of me.  
I heard my door unlock as Mr. Wammy came in and helped me up. He was talking but I wasn't listening as he took me to another room and gave me my stuff back (my socks, boots, goggles, ect.) but not my handkerchief.

I felt my mood darken even more, if possible.

We walked back through the building and around a few corners down the elevator and eventually into the room we had originally been caught in. I was still staring at the floor blankly when I felt two arms wrap around me.

I looked up and saw a black and white stripped shoulder. I knew who was hugging me, and hugged back. Eventually Matt pulled away and tied a rainbow handkerchief around my neck.

I smiled at him as another tear slipped down my check. I hadn't even noticed I was so close to crying.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked wiping the small tear away. I nodded and then noticed Mello standing behind Matt waiting for us to be done with our little reunion.

I walked over and hugged him too and he hugged back. "Hey there 'kitty Kat'," Mello said, using the nick name one of the girls at Wammys had given me, while ruffling my messy, tangled red hair.

I only replied with a small, sheepish, "Hey" while fixing my goggles, and turned to Near, who was holding one of his toys and watching one of the large screens on the wall. I looked over to it to see what he could be looking at and that's when I saw Quinn, laying on her bed, on her back with her still cuffed hands resting on her stomach. She looked to be a sleep…

What day was it? It had to be Saturday. I was only locked up for ten days… right? Damn I couldn't tell, but if I was right, then Quinn was-

I was broken from my train of thought by L who was sitting in one the chairs below the big screen, "Miss Kat, I would like to speak with you if you wouldn't mind. Please follow me."

I gave him my best glare as I followed him out of the room, with the boys watching me with worried gazes.

I followed him into another room, just down the hall. The room was dull and gray, and only had a table with two chairs on opposite sides. In the wall next to it was a small TV screen, with, once again, Quinn still sleeping.

"So, is it only because she has been in solitary confinement or has she always had multiple personalities?"

Dun dun duuuun~  
Hey guys~  
How many of you saw that coming?  
I'm very very very x 42 sorry that I missed update time yesterday. My buddies Cheshire and my self were partying like wild dancing maniacs. We played just dance 4 till some time after midnight, passed out, then woke up and danced some more. It wasn't till I got home I stopped in my tracks and said "shit".  
So don't worry I still love you all.

Happy New Year~  
Luv~  
Josei no Akai ^_~

Hello~ Cheshire here, but yeah we partied like wild animals...if they owned a Wii~ Thanks for reading and THANK YOU for reviews (again unless mine is the only one up there, which makes this awkward...again) and HaPPy NEw YEaR  
From your favorite person~  
Cheshiresapprentice


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood there in shock as L stared up at me from his seat.

"So is it just because she has been in solitary confinement or has Quinn always had multiple personalities?"

How did he- wrong question. He is the smartest detective in the world and he has been watching her for over a week, and that's plenty of time to go over all seven.

"I guess you'll need to know every thing, so you can understand it all." I thought briefly whether or not I should only tell certain parts, but no that wouldn't solve anything.

"Her name is Gwinevere Pen. When her mother was in labor and headed towards the hospital, they got in a car crash, he father died on impact. Her mother lived long enough to give birth to her." While I said the story L continued to stare at my indifferently,  
"While growing up she bounced around eight different orphanages until Mr. Wammy found her. At eight years old she was smart enough to enter the ninth grade. But when she was living in the other orphanages, she had gained different personalities. Each one has a certain day, color, flavor, emotion, and each has different perks such as, some days she is more observant, better with advanced-tech, or even forensics and criminal motives. In fact, they even make a rainbow!" I ranted on, hurriedly trying to get through it, L still sat and listened, no emotion showing.

"Would you mind telling me about this rainbow of personalities then?" he asked calmly. He didn't seem at all confused or shocked by this, so I continued.

"Oh no, not at all… but don't bring any of this up around Quinn. She doesn't know about her different personalities at all…" I've thought about telling her, but why fix something that isn't broken? She functions perfectly fine without knowing, plus how can one bring something like that up? I don't know how she'd handle it...  
"Sunday is the color red, and gum flavor is cherry. On these days, she is easy to anger and good at fighting. She is energetic, grumpy, and better with battle tactics.  
Next is Monday and the color and flavor of the day is orange. On those days she becomes sugar crazy, less observant, and better with advanced-tech.  
Tuesdays are yellow banana, and are usually happy days, though she also becomes better at reading emotions and criminal motives.  
Wednesday is minty green. Those days are more calm and relaxed, though she becomes more tactical, and observant  
Thursdays are usually depressing. The color for that day is blue as she chews blueberry gum and becomes more techy and better with grim subjects like forensics and criminal motives again.  
Friday is usually her lazy day. The color and flavor is purple grape, and she is once again more technically advanced.  
And last day is pink bubble gum Sunday's as she is more hyper, jumpy and kick ass in fights.  
And that's basically it." I finished of my second rant as L once again only sat and listened to my every word.  
"But something seems off today. It's Saturday right?" I asked with worry flooding my voice as L nodded and looked to the screen, most likely thinking what I was. "Shes out of character… that's never happened before… I think you should let her out now. Something is wrong with her." she was chewing her gum as usual but… Dio mio, was that black gum!? She has never chewed anything like that before!

"No, we should observe her longer." he said in a calm voice as I could do nothing but stare in shock at what I had just seen.

I didn't question him as I knew that he wouldn't listen.… I've only know him for about half an hour and knew this… I'm either more observant then I thought I was and didn't know it, or physic…  
I really hope I'm physic…

* * *

It had been about an hour now and L had given me my own room higher up in the building. Matt and Mello are also staying on the same floor but I think Near is one above us. As soon as you walk through the door of my room, there is a mini kitchen with a fridge, microwave and a small cupboard, probably stocked with a few different foods and snacks. I went to the fridge and opened it, I saw a couple cans of my favorite soda. I popped the top of one and continued exploring the floor. Down a small ways is a "living room" complete with a couch and a decently sized television, next to it sat a fully stocked bookshelf. Just skimming over the titles I could already see quiet of few novels that interested me. I continued on and saw that there was a small hall with two doors, one going into a bathroom and one leading to a small simple bedroom.

I sat my small travel bag with a now dirty change of clothes on the bed and tossed the empty can of soda in a trashcan nearby a small desk, and went back to the "living room" to sit on the couch.  
I sat there for a minutes relaxing and wondering where Matt and Mello were at the moment, but after a few minutes of just sitting there and enjoying to silence and about to fall asleep, said boys came pounding on my door, yelling my name, and telling me that I had to help them.  
I jumped up, all thoughts of sleep forgotten and ran over to the door. I opened it to the worried faces of Matt and Mello.  
"You have to come with us! Quinn's out of control," Mello practically yelled in my face as Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. As we ran to the elevator I noticed Near wasn't there.  
"Wait where's Near?" I asked as they practically threw me into the elevator.  
"He's already down there trying to stop Quinn from hurting herself." They said hitting the button and the doors slid closed.  
"Wait, what happened to her? What's happened to set her off?" This had happened a few times back in Wammys and was usually easy to calm her down, but the guys made it sound so much worse.  
"Watari brought food to her cell and she saw him and started to attack him. We were watching the tapes with L and the rest of the investigation team, when she did." Matt answered.  
"Oh, god. Is he ok?" Worry lacing my voice. Matt nodded in confirmation as the elevator doors opened up, we flew out of the elevator, as we darted down I heard Quinn screaming and as we turned left on the first corner there was, what looked like a jail cell. I felt my own eyes widen in shock as some of the investigation team were standing outside the cell holding the door closed and as I looked inside, the others were trying to hold her back but I guess the little eighteen year old girl was too strong for them. She punched, kicked and was hitting everyone and everything. Her eyes were snapped shut with panic and maybe a little anger. Tears pricked my eyes as I saw the state my long time friend was in. I quickly whipped the tears away 'This is no time for a break down.' I thought to myself. I looked around to asses the situation better.  
Near was laying on the ground close by one of the corners and it looked as though she must have knocked him into the wall pretty hard. Matsuda was one the men holding the door closed. He let Matt and Mello in but closed it again as I tried to enter.  
"You probably shouldn't go in there." He said, blocking my path.  
"You're just saying that because I'm a girl!" I yelled accusingly. "I should be in there! I'm probably the only one who can stop her from killing you guys or even hurting herself!" I glared at him for what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds as he glared right back. He let me in and I darted right over to Quinn she stopped where she was as soon as she saw me. Even though she was still she didn't look anymore calmed at all, she had a far off look, as if she wasn't completely there. Fear and confusion were flashing in her eyes. Everyone stopped where they were and watched us, as I grabbed her by her shoulders, "Quinn, you need to snap out of it." I said calmly, she lowered her head and her hair fell in front of her face. "Are you ok now?" I asked softly, but she then began screaming and once again swung her arms and pushed me across the room and into the bars of her cell. Everything happened fast as I could hear the guys yell out to me as my back slammed into the bars. All the air was knocked out of me and I fell to the ground. My senses were scrambled, as I tried to catch my breath.  
It took me a few seconds but I finally found my sight as everything came back into focus and I realized Matt was kneeling in front of me his hand on my cheek. He was talking but I couldn't hear. The only thing I could hear was my own heart pounding through my ears. My breathing, I could tell, was faster then it should be. Then all was dark and quiet.

* * *

Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have brought her down here! I could only watch as Kat was thrown across the room and slammed into the cell bars. She just sat there, unmoving, I ran to her as fast as I could. Nobody else had noticed her hitting the bars they were all too concerned with Quinn who had passed out after the blow to Kat . I knelt down next to Kat and put my hand to her cheek, trying to make wake up. She opened she opened her eyes, only for a second, before closing them again, "Kat get up, please. Come on wake up!" I pleaded, trying to get any reaction out of her. I looked around and picked her up in my arms as Mello picked up Quinn. The team members that had remained upright quickly helped the others who weren't so lucky.  
Everyone looked pretty bad with bruises scattered on their faces or arms.  
Watari was still standing next to Mello and Near who had just gotten back up, as he pulled out a small blue cell phone and began talking to who I guess must have been L.  
He told Mello and Near that they needed to take Quinn up to the room they had set up for her. After he did so, he turned to me and told me to do the same with Kat. Before I left he added that we must not come back down from our floors until he or someone from the team came to get us.  
We did as told, and took them back up to their rooms and settled them into there beds. Mello and I went to Kats room and Near stayed with Quinn.  
It didn't take long before Aizawa came to let us know that we could leave our rooms. I paused before leaving, looking back at Kats sleeping form, 'Every things going to be fine,' and with that thought, I left.

* * *

Dun, dun , dunnnnn~  
How dramatic~ from this point on I think it starts to get better, as in there's less drama~ except for that one chapter I have to write soon…  
Pretend you didn't read that and well move on. Any of you guys skyrim gamers? I just reached level 100 on all my skills and yet my over all level is just 81… it's quite depressing.

Be sure to leave a comment on anything. I'll take questions, comments, and even negative shit.  
I love it all~

Luv you all~  
Josei no Akai ^_~

Hope you liked the chapter~ It was somewhat difficult one for Josei to get through, lol I think she wrote most of it in school if I remember correctly~ and because I wanted to do this for this chapter (even though Josei did it first) DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN lol again hoped you liked it~ and as a person who wanted to hear feedback on this story, please review~!

Oh and one more thing before I go, I'm thinking of posting a story called 333 things to do in solidarity confinement, which will center around the crazy things Quinn and Kat would do in their cells and on some occasions out of them, would that be interesting?

~cheshiresapprentice

By the way guys check out this video if you like the vocaliods:

/X17i0K5gc3g


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gott Verdammt… everything hurt. My legs, my back, my arms, my stomach, my head, even my eyes hurt. I was so soar and the pain pills weren't helping… at all…  
Accidenti where did Matty go? I need more drugs and a huge ice pack… or multiple ice packs.  
Suddenly I heard foots steps of two people enter my mini "apartment" I guess I could call it. One pair I could tell was Matt just by the way they sounded, and the other was softer, more quite, but were also to heavy to be a girl, like Quinn. Whoever it was they weren't wearing shoes. Matt and 'mystery man' walked into my little bedroom and they both sat in chairs that were already next to my bed from earlier visits while I was still asleep. I couldn't look up 'less I suffer the immense and terrifying pain of the migraine and slight bruise on my neck and head.  
"Who is it and what in Gotts name do they want?" I asked, well more like grumbled. A sick or injured Kitty-Kat, is not a happy Kitty-Kat.  
"It is me, L. No need to attack."  
"What do you want?"  
"A lot of things, but right now, answers."  
"To what? I'm to tired."  
"Why did she stop when she saw you but attacked everyone else? Why did she attack you after calming down so much? Why did she-"  
"Shut up, you make my brain hurt."

I could just hear the confusion and slight felling of insult pouring into his head. I suppressed a giggle and turned my head toward them but didn't open my eyes. "Matty where's that icepack I asked for?" I asked with sweet innocence pouring from my voice. Wow I'm a bitch.  
I winced as something cold was dropped onto my back. Oh yeah he doesn't like that nickname so much.  
"Verdammt Matt, I'm sorry I forgot." I said as I reached behind my back and shoved it under my shirt and on one of the bigger bruises. I didn't care who was in the room, it felt so much better then just sitting in agony.  
"Ok, ok, I don't know why, and its because I was either pressuring her in someway, or she didn't want to be touched, or maybe she was just sick of seeing me, or mad that I hadn't come earlier. And by the way, don't bring up this little episode around her, if she doesn't remember it then it never happened. And don't even think about putting her back in there 'cause she'll just get worse." I said with a serious face, we'll as serious as you could get with a face like mine. Which really just looks like a pout.  
"Why don't you want her to know? Why haven't you told her about these personality changes?" L asked, his voice ever so lightly tinged with curiosity.  
"I didn't know how to tell her..."  
I felt slightly pathetic just sitting there. My friend is going crazy and I refuse to help her. Though I don't even know if she would have a good reaction to this news if I told her. Would she get worse or maybe even better?  
"So… do you want me to get you something to eat Kat?" Matt asked, breaking me from thoughts. I nodded and heard L stand and leave my mini apartment, and Matt went to make me what ever food there was in this place.  
With out even noticing I drifted off into sleep while waiting.

The next day I was able to move more, though I was still soar as crap.  
I had Matt carry me down the stairs and into the main investigation room. Matsuda caught me up on all that had happens so far about Light possibly being Kira and everything they had done so far in attempts to prove this, along with little comments on different things from L here and there.  
Quinn, as far as I knew was still asleep. Near had left her room after someone else had offered to watch her. People were taking turns to watch over her, and next was my turn. This time Mello volunteered to take me up to Quinn's room, as Matt stayed down stairs and tried to help L. It had been a while since Mello and I actually talked. He came up to my room yesterday to check on me once but we hadn't said much to each other. When the time for my turn came Mello allowed me to jump on his back, and carried me to Quinn's room. Again, we didn't talk much and when he plopped me into a chair we exchanged awkward goodbyes. After he left I looked at my best friends unconscious form, thinking of the few and more minor cases she's done just this. Those were never, ever this bad.  
A few times before, when we were at the orphanage, she would - quite rarely - have a melt down over different things. Wether it be she was partnered with some one she hated for an assignment or someone was making fun of her or or myself, she would blow up and yell, maybe even through a few punches.  
But what happened down stairs… I had never seen her so mad, or upset.  
I don't know how much longer I had been sitting there, just watching the girl I consider my older sister sleep, but a knock on her bedroom door broke me from my thoughts.  
"Come in" I said softly, watching the door open slowly to reveal the great detective, L. He walked over giving me a small "hello" as he sat down in a chair next to mine, pulling his legs to his chest.  
We sat awkwardly for a few moments, then he spoke, " You will have to tell her at some point. I don't want her having tantrums like that all the time. She bruised most of the men pretty good." He spoke quietly, as though if he spoke to loudly she would wake.  
I sighed deeply, then turned to face him, and it seemed we were now glaring at each other. " I know, she deserves to know. But what if she reacts badly? Gets worse, or goes and attacks more people?"  
"And what if she gets better?" He asked in his usual monotoned voice.  
"And what if she doesn't? The risks are to high to consider." I said my voice raised a little, worry weaving its self into my voice. I turned to look back at Quinn, still soundly asleep.  
It was L's turn to breath a sigh as he began to speak again. "I understand that if she is to be told then it should be your job, but the next time something like this happens, she will be told, wether it be by you, or myself." He said before standing and exiting the room. I glared at his back the whole way.

As L walked down the building staircase he took the time to think of his new problems. The two girls that came from Wammys, yet Watari hadn't said a word on the matter. The older man was probably hiding something, L let it slide knowing fully well that Watari never did this without good reason. But still...these girls are enigmas, L thought he had them figured out and yet Quinn's outburst caught him completely off guard. L also wondered how these girls are top of their class, managing even to outsmart Roger and the other staff working there. They had solved many cases individually and even more working together, beating Matt, Mello, and Nears personal records. A truly impressive feat.

L smiled about how Watari had been excited day the girls came to the building. Most people couldn't tell, but L had been around Watari enough to read the older man. L could tell the whole day Watari was happy these girls had came to help with the kira case. Watari had also been careful enough as to not let anything slip.

L's thoughts were quickly put to a stop as he reached the door to the main investigating room of the building. He stopped and considered going to the kitchen to fetch more sweets but then decided he could had Matsuda get them, then he shuffled through the door.

"L! We just got the report! The kira killings have continued!"

Damn...another problem...

Hello again my lovely people's~!  
I walked into school this morning and realized what day it was… sorry I usually like updating before school. So here I am in theatre type you guys an apology that you probably won't care for. I've been real busy with choir and my upcoming drivers test, and it doesn't help that I'm a freshman, and a really~ slow writer. I can't promise the next few chapters will be on time, and for this I am really sorry but were trying to keep up with it~!

Apologies and Luv,  
Josei no Akai ^_~

Not much to say since I'm in health class right now~ Anyway hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for the reviews and favorites~

~Cheshiesapprentice


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There he was. Just sitting there… I breathed a deep sigh… I was doing the same you know. Just sitting here. Matt was next to me. He was playing his DS. But I was just sitting and staring at an unmoving screen.

I… am so… bored.

Quinn hadn't woken up yet. She passed out two days ago. So today is Monday. That's the color orange. I wonder when she'll wake up. It's no fun without her. I already got yelled at for talking to much. I don't have my DS, though Matt and I have been taking turns sharing his. I had been on and off staring over his shoulder. I had also been staring at Yagami Light.

He was Kira. I know a death note wielder when I saw one. He had Ryuk, simply standing around in his cell with him.

I sighed again. I knew Ryuk, from when I was little. He's a frequent visitor of earth. Well, more so then he lets on, and with eyes like mine, someone like him, isn't that hard to miss. I know this isn't the first time he dropped his death note, but I'm sure none of the other cases could have even come close to this extreme.

Ryuk isn't that bad of a shinigami though. He's rather friendly, once you get to know him. I would see him time to time when I was young. The first time I saw him, he was taking apples from my mothers apple trees, and she used to blame me for that. After I yelled at him for it, I started to leave apples sitting in my room, some nights they'd disappear, and somedays he'd come in and chat while munching on an apple. But after … after my parents died, I never saw him. And now there he is in all his dead godly glory, doing some crazy dance on a security screen.  
I had decided yesterday that it would be best that I didn't tell L or anyone else about what I could see. No one would believe me anyway. I would just try to help put as much evidence against Light as I could.

I, once again, sighed, for the third time in the last five minutes, as Aizawa quickly spun around from his spot in the room and yelled once again at me to shut up. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and made my way to one of the computers two down from L as I opened up a file I had been looking through earlier.

It wasn't long after that I heard foot steps coming down the hall outside of the room.

Quinn felt soft sheets beneath her, the bed she was laying in was very comfortable, and yet she wanted to get up already. Her body felt as if it had taken in a large amount of sugar. She tossed and turned a bit before finally deciding to get up and enjoy the world.

She sat up and opened her emerald eyes, yawning slightly she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Finally she looked over the room she was in, it was defiantly not her cell that L had put her in. Quinn also noted with a smile she didn't feel as stuffy and closed in anymore. The young genius turned around and headed toward the door on the opposite side of the room, she promptly tripped over her travel bag and fell face down on the floor. After standing up and brushing herself off she couldn't help but let out a bubbly laugh at herself.

After her laughter cease she continued her journey towards the door. Upon opening it she found a bathroom. It was a large one, complete with a larger than normal bath tub, a shower, and a his and her sink. After making a few funny faces at her somewhat tired reflection, she turned around headed for another door. Once after tripping over her bag for the second time, she headed into a large living area.

Quinn assumed L had finally came to his senses and decided that Kat and herself were innocent. ''It would explain a few things,'' Quinn said to herself. Brushing off her own comment she explored the whole floor, before finally deciding that nobody was up here with her. She quickly found a elevator and pushed the button to the second floor, remembering that's where her and Kat had found L the first day.

After getting off Quinn saw the door that lead to what looked like the investigation room.

She peeked her head into the large room and most looked up to stare at her. None were sure what to do or say, and the only people she recognized were Matt, L, and her dear friend Kat. Said known people didn't even notice her. She entered the room fully and pulled the door closed behind her, and with the soft click of the door Kat and L turned to see Quinn, just standing awkwardly at the door.

Everyone stood silent, and unnoticed by Quinn the tension in the room had thickened. Quinn looked around nervously and started walking towards Kat. About five feet from Kat, who even to Quinn looked slightly distressed, Quinn suddenly tripped over the flat surface she had been walking on and landed face first on the floor.

Quicker than most of the rooms occupants had expected Quinn snapped up and proclaimed,  
"I am OKAY! I think!" slightly more wobbly than before Quinn made her way to Kat,

Bowie

"So, what's the plan?" Quinn asked curiously. Kat looked happier after that show, which of course made Quinn herself happier that her friend was no longer upset, though Quinn couldn't think of a reason except the past week of confinement, that would've upset Kat.

Kat sat there for a moment, just trying to remember what it was she was doing and what to do now that Quinn was up.

"Well, I guess I need to finish the case file I was looking over and in the meantime have someone in the room catch you up on everything that's happened sense the case was started."

"It's ok I'll just pull it up through this computer," Quinn replied sitting down at the computer to Kat's right, and L's left. Simply booting up the computer and hacking through the two pass codes that were needed to access the Kira files like it was nothing, while reaching over and stealing a cooky out of L's sugar pile.

"Oh, and by the way, where is Mello at? He was supposed to be staring at you in your sleep." Kat asked dully just staring at her computer screen.

"Mh-hmm, sadly enough I didn't have the pleasure of waking up to that, no one was up there." Quinn replied, sarcasm lacing her words and a somewhat scared face. "He must have run off looking for more chocolate."

"Must have…" Kat trailed, continuing her reading, as Quinn continued hers.

Hey guys…  
Long time, no torture…  
I feel depressed and now I'm gonna complain to you guys…  
Life has been stressful, and even just a few hours ago I received stressful news… got A Capella meeting tomorrow… that's the only good thing in my life now… I hope… it's my first meeting.  
I warned you guys I might miss a few updates, so don't be mad (though most of you probably don't care)  
… I'm gonna, just, go cry in the corner now…

…  
Bye.

Hello guys sorry we've been swamped, tell you more about it later when the great ginger isn't rushing to get a chapter out so bye and hopefully see you in two weeks (maybe sooner ;) )  
~Cheshiresapprentice


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tuesday  
L'S POV

I flinched as another loud crash sounded to my left. I had almost forgotten what living around children was like, especially these children. These, though one would hardly thing of them as such, young adults were causing more noise than Matsuda on one of his caffeine rushes. Looking over to my right and seeing the empty cart, where my sweets were suppose to be resting, though I had known they must be under the influence of some sugar based substance, I had not thought they consumed all of my treats. They were all on a sugar rush. With no excess brain activity going on, it appeared that they will continue to be this way for quiet some time.

A large bang pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw that Mello had flipped a couch in his anger at Near. For once in what seemed a very long while I felt my anger rise up. As it was almost getting out of hand I felt a plate being placed on my lap. I looked down to see a piece of strawberry shortcake, seemingly the last piece of it. Looking up from this wonderful desert I saw that Quinn had abandoned the others rampage and had been the one to bestow upon me the wondrous treat. For a moment I wondered why she would give me the last piece. And then as if she had read my thoughts she said to me in a happy tone,

"You looked angry, so I thought you needed it more." I almost dropped the newly placed fork from my hand. I didn't show emotions, not even when they almost got out control. How after years of me practicing to hide them, could she read an emotion I hid so well. Yesterday she completely disregarded the atmosphere in the room, now she was different... A different personality. Of course, this one must be more superior at reading people and their thoughts. I quickly made a mental note of the difference of the two days and told myself to watch these personalities more closely. "Thank you," I replied back to her, making sure to show a bit of appreciation through, "I'll send Matsuda for more, any requests?"

She smiled at what I assumed the prospect of more sweets then replied in the light tone of voice this personality used, "Strawberries are my favorite, so some of them I guess." Just as soon as the answer was out of her mouth Kat quickly swept her away muttering about apples. A few minutes after thinking over what had happened while chewing on the Shortcake I called Matsuda over and quickly listed a variety of sweets for him to fetch. Strawberries among them. I looked over to Quinn and saw her pop a large yellow colored bubble. I briefly remembered that today she had a banana flavored gum.

QUINN'S POV

I smiled to myself as I finally reached what this mornings adventures were for. The last of the Strawberry Shortcake laid innocently on its single plate, not knowing that it caused half of the investigation room to descend into chaos. I remembered how easy it was to see that Mello was still upset from his loss of chocolate last night, and how it was even more easy to pit him against Near, even just for a couple minutes. Well, that's how I intended it to be. For Mello to start fighting with Near and then either Kat or Matt to the rescue, that plan quickly failed. Near had to suffer the wrath of Mello for more than the usual time due to Kat and Matt to be playing lovebirds in the corner. Both engrossed in the game that Matt was currently playing.

No matter I thought, I got the desert! Now to leave and find a nice quiet corner to eat it in. Suddenly Matt and Near crashed into the couches on the other side of the room. Looking over to them I caught sight of L flinching at the loud noise they caused. Though the action would be hardly noticeable to others, as the action was barely visible, I could tell from looking at him, he was distressed, maybe even angry. Not many could tell but the signs were there. The young detectives hair was even more messy, one of his hands were clenched, the knuckles slowly losing the little color they had.

Yes, even if the man didn't know it himself, he was angry frustrated and was probably getting a headache from the lack of sweets he consumed this morning. I looked down at the cake that rested in my hands knowing that it was the last of the sweets around. I put on a genuine smile and quietly snuck up behind L. I noticed that the man sitting in front of me had not yet reacted to my presence and appeared not to even notice me. I quickly plopped the shortcake in his lap and a fork in his opened hand, smiling at the puzzled expression he gave the cake.

He then turned to me, his face blank but I read confusion in his black eyes. Quick to clear up the young mans confusion I smiled and replied to the look, "You looked angry, so I thought you needed it more." He studied me with his black eyes for a bit before replying to me, "Thank you," Even though he said it rather quickly I could tell he meant it, "I'll send Matusda for more, any requests?" I smiled brightly, I was glad he would be getting sweets soon, instead of having to last without them. Only a day outside of confinement and I already knew L without sweets would not be good.

"Strawberries are my favorite, so some of them I guess." I replied. I wasn't really in the mood for strawberries though, today I was craving my banana flavored gum... Suddenly Kat came out of nowhere telling me about how her apples she placed were gone. I barely listened as I caught a last glimpse at L before slipping a piece of gum into my mouth and being reabsorbed into the chaos that was the other half of the investigation room.

MATT'S POV  
Near and Mello were fighting again...over what? I had no idea, couldn't even bring myself to care right now. Currently I was in heaven, I was on one of the many couches in the room, next to me, leaning right over my shoulder, getting her fiery red hair in my face (which I was not currently enjoying, you can't prove anything!) was Kat. Since she had no device of her own she was being entertained by my game playing. I was being so distracted by her very, very close presence that my usual top notch skills were not showing through.

Part of me wanted to shrink away from her, being very uncomfortable with the unusual proximity. Another part didn't really mind the closeness, and another part was yelling at the other parts for being distracted and sucking greatly at the handheld game. I then agreed with the third part and tried to concentrate fully at the game.

"Matt! Watch out! Go the other way, no! No! No! Gosh, Matty what are you doing!" Kat practically yelled into my ear, all of my previous resolve going straight out the window and hitting the pavement several floors down.

"You try playing when you have someone yelling in your ear!" I snapped back, instantly regretting it when I was shot a glare.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Quinn," She got up and as she was turning away she turned back. "And I'll take these with me." She quickly snatched my goggles from my head, messing my hair up.

Kats~ POV  
I giggled softly to my self as I adjusted Matts goggles atop my head. I had left mine in my room, as they still needed repair. I had shattered them when Matsuda had hit me with his car.

I grinned as I moved toward Quinn thinking about Matt's slight upset face as I ran away. I wasn't really mad at him though. I was leaning over him to see how long it would take for him to crack.

"Quinn, the apple is gone! You have to come and see!" I squealed a little quieter then usual, dragging her away from L. By the way she looked at me I could tell that she was slightly upset to have her conversation with L interrupted, but soon returned to the happy care free demeanour that went with this day.

"How am I suppose to see something that is no longer there?" Quinn asked in a slightly amused tone.

I ignored her as I dragged her to the room just down the hall, a small kitchen where all the sweets were usually kept, now almost completely bare. I took her to the secluded corner where I had left an apple the previous night. As I pointed to the bare spot I spoke,

"Its gone." Quinn looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Watari could've picked it up..." She replied back to back to me.

"No, there's a shinigami here. I've seen him, he's following Light around. Standing around in his cell with him." Quinn nodded in her new understanding of the situation.

"Really now? So he's a death note user?" She asked, with interest slipping across her face, and into her voice.

"Yes, he defiantly is, and I think that Misa was too." I crossed the room over to the counter where two red apples lay in a small bowl with a few other fruits and grabbed them, taking a bite out of one and stuffing the other into my pocket for later.

"What about the chief?" She asked, the loud pop of another bubble echoing through the empty room.

"Nope, perfectly normal human." I said my voice dull with the boring topic of the protective father who obviously isn't very smart, locking himself up until his son was proven innocent, when the young man obviously wasn't.

"But, do you remember the shinigami I told you that I met when I was little?" I got a small nod as response and I continued. "Well, he's the one in the cell with Light… I was thinking about staying up so I can talk with him. He's normally not allowed to leave Lights side so long as he has ownership of the death note, but Ryuk will do anything for an apple." I explained in a hushed voice, pulling the apple out of my pocket and holding it up for her to see.

No one knows that I can see shinigami, or that I am acquainted with one, except Quinn, and honestly, I really don't want anyone else to know.

"Do you need me to stay up with you?" She asked slightly worried. She had never been in the presence of a shinigami or anything of the sort, so she had no idea how to treat the situation.

"No, he won't hurt me if that's what your thinking, and he defiantly won't run. He'll be able to smell this thing no matter where it is in the building, so i'll probably just take it up to my room." I reply, effectively calming her, as I stuff the red fruit back into my pocket, and continued eating the other.

I then turned and stalked out of the kitchen, making my way toward the elevator. I couldn't hear her steps behind me but I knew if I were to turn around now she would be following close behind. I was glad that she trusted me enough to let me do this.

So guess who's a bad author?  
You all have full permission to shot me… I'd be surprised if you guys even remember what this story was…  
My choir went to contest and we made all twos in sight-reading and two threes and a two in concert. We were one of the smallest groups there, of only 30 something… next year well be working our asses off for ones of course~  
Our play went down well, though we skipped the entire last scene practically…  
The spring concert also went very well. My sisters and my duet went better then we actually thought it would, and the last song from my high school group was amazing as well! And though I didn't get one of the section leader positions, I don't think I should have it as just a sophomore. So ill also be working my ass of with that this next year.  
I managed to solve all the drama a few of my friends managed to get tangled up in before the end of the school year~ (though one of them now has a crush on me… not to sure what to do about him…)  
And I'm going to live in Minnesota for the rest of summer starting Tomorrow (Tuesday).

I finally finished solving all the stressful shit that was driving me crazy and keeping me from updating, as listed above.

Updates should resume at a bit of a slower pace though Chesh will attempt to keep me busy with this.

Just to clear it up, I wasn't avoiding any of you readers or my story. I was just having a stressful end to the school year.

I love you all~ Review if you can! Tell me what you guys think and it may just make me work faster knowing your actually there!

Lady Red~ (・●・)

Cheshiresapprentice here to apologise~  
Yeah sorry for delaying this chapter, as you can see from da author's paragraph up there, we were busy. Really fucking busy~ so yeah here it is~ and I'd really like feedback on L's pov, as I helped greatly with it and we should have chapter eight up soon  
See you guys later~


End file.
